BOL Chapter 2-3
So, today was the day... I was to be inducted as a Muse. “One chosen by the Gods, becoming one with them.” one of the clergy attending me said. I was chosen specially by the gods for this life, as were all the Muses standing in a formation around me in the giant circular room; each in front of a statue of one of the gods. Me in the center. We were waiting for Master Zophiel, the Intoner to come, As I said before, the Intoners speak to the Gods and the Gods answer back but they do so much more then that. They can speak with the will of the Gods. “The word of the Gods is all encompassing and absolute, so must the words of the Intoner, when the Intoner speaks with the word of God, it will be.” Its been years since someone told me that. The flapping of wings brought me to attention and I looked up to see three figures dropping into the oculus that provided the light for the small chamber as well as broadcast the song of the vocalists out over several rings. By the look of the weapons I knew they were the Arkn assigned to guard us and the Intoner. Raphael landed behind me, they say you saw his radiance before you saw him, it wasn't a lie, magnificent emerald colored wings flapped, causing his gleaming chestplate to reflect the absinthe color of his robe. He folded his wings and leaned on his staff, looking over everything with a hard gaze. Ahead, Ellpagg landed. He was their replacement guard, the knight had been in more battles than anyone knew and was known as one of the most skilled Arkn in the city; in both sword and strategy, with a kill list that he claimed rivaled Raphael. The only issue was that he was known for his impatience and notoriously bad temper, along with the tendency to lash out at those who tested it, with grave consequences. He looked like he didn't want to be here as he fidgeted and shifted, causing his armor to clatter softly and his cape to sway at his ankles. The third, a Arkn I'd seen but had no name, He flew in, gleaming in golden armor, engraved with scenes of battle, crown seeming to glow like a beacon in the light of the oculus. He looked down and I looked away, I hadn't realize I had been staring at him. His wings seemed to be made of pure golden light and all I could do was stare in awe at him. We caught each others gaze and he smiled. Or seemed to as he concealed his wings, sinking the room back to its normal level of light. Everything seemed to go quiet as the chamber door opened and The Arkn Intoner of Faith, Wrath and Devotion walked in, you will come to know him better as Zophiel. Our Master walked into the formation taking his place around me, with six in the formation it was time to begin. It felt like I couldn't breathe, like the world was closing in on me. The voices of the Arkn around me rang out, and it felt like every particle that made me was vibrating in the soundwaves, Zophiels powerful voice was doubled as a god joined him, and it felt almost surreal as I felt weightless, I stretched my wings out, it felt like I could fly without even a whisper. I found myself looking up and all the sound faded into nothingness, the oculus was a bright ray of light, and it made the world glow brighter and brighter. It was then I heard them, the bells, chiming, ringing. I felt as though I was dreaming in light and sound. What I didn't realize at the moment, only to learn from Zophiel later, was that I began to float with my wings shining with a radiant light, and my voice literally rang out, causing every bell in the hall of melodies to ring out. With a massive gong of a deep rumbling bell, the vibration stopped and I plummeted, only to be caught. The world I woke to was different. I could....see..and hear... It was different then anything anyone could ever experience. It felt like the universe was speaking to me, and suddenly the noise, and it was loud noise, of my daily life....was meaningless. I became less of a Arkn, and more of a being, I felt as though I was drifting through the Universe, and it was flowing through me. I became aware of a voice. “She used light....” “Uriel, what do you think?” Its was Master Zophiels voice. “I don't know, I've never heard of a Arkn manifesting light magic.” “Blessed by the gods...” “Silence, shes waking.” A strong voice commanded, causing the clamor to go silent. I opened my eyes to bright golden light, and a face looking down on me, it was the Arkn with the giant golden wings, Uriel. In my daze, I suppose I panicked, I struggled to stand, not knowing I was secured by the Arkn that had caught me, I had accidentally smacked the armored knight in the face with my wing. “Stop fighting.” a deep voice commanded. I froze as commanded, unable to move. It was Uriel and I stayed calm as he set me back on my feet. The clergy moved to close me in. “Give the girl some air, shes been through a lot!” He didn't really yell, but the scholars and priests flinched and backed off as if he had. Whoever this Arkn Uriel was, he had some unique strength, marking him higher. Zophiel didn't grovel to him like the others did, but just seemed to watch and give the Arkn power in the situation. I didnt know what to say. I was still stunned and shocked. I looked at Zophiel, he was looking at Uriel. The scholars were shuffling around speaking about gods and possibilities, but it all seemed so distant. Uriel was staring at me expectantly. He was waiting for me. “What..happened...?” I wished I had sounded more confident, stronger. “You've manifested Light magic. This is Dekn magic, not something Arkn normally do.” He explained calmly. I felt the burning heat of panic set in as he said that, I felt like flames rolling in my stomach, burning at the base of my wings. I wanted to fly away, far away... I had used Dekn magic... what were they going to do to me?! There were plenty of powerful Arkn here... They could- “Lahabrea, stop.” It wasn't a yell, or a shout, but another command coming from the Arkn in front of me, I became vaguely aware that Zophiel was now within arms reach, both Arkn seeming ready to move into action as I hadn't realized I had just given the golden Arkn the look of a cornered animal. Nonetheless, it had derailed my unstoppable train of thought. Finally, and to my relief, Zophiel spoke; “Every Muse, Every Intoners power manifests in a way unique to that singer or songstress. Its the power the gods chose for you to wield. The gods have chosen for you to be the Radiant.” “Radiant... I like that, it fits her well. I've never seen a Muse gain a title so fast, but it feels right.” Uriel said, interrupting him. “I'm always right about the titles I give my protege.” Zophiel seemed to stress the word “My” or...maybe I was too dazed to hear everything correctly. Uriel smiled, giving off a laugh that seemed to shake the spire. He had his hand on my shoulder, to support me if I were to become weak again, even though my pride alone wouldn't let me fall, not in front of all these warrior Arkn. My personal battle was short lived as Uriel let go of me with a strong pat to the back that almost seemed to be a intentional intent to see if I would stumble. I almost did. “Train her right, your holiness. Make sure she knows how to use that powerful gift effectively. Don't squander it in lessons and rhetoric.” Uriel seemed to lace his parting words with something my exhausted mind couldn't identify. He, and the warriors he brought with him parted the clergy like a ocean as they left, flying off in a intentionally powerful gust that caused everyone to shield themselves. Even though the air stung my eyes, I didn't shy away from it, I wanted to be like them... not pathetic like I had been tonight.... I felt Zophiels hand on my shoulder, where Uriel had it a moment ago. You may go on to the Sanctuary, The others are already there, probably asleep. Come to the Grand Citadel in the morning for your lessons. He seemed agitated so I swallowed my weakness and walked out the door, I considered flying off like the warriors had done, but I was far too weak. So I ended up walking into the dark, shimmering city. Category:Book of Lahabrea